The present invention relates to an accumulator used as a pressure accumulating apparatus, a pulse pressure absorbing apparatus or the like.
Conventionally, an accumulator shown in FIG. 3 has been well known and constructed as follows.
First, a housing 52 is provided by welding end covers 54, 55 to both end portions of a cylindrical shell 53. Inside this housing 52, an operating member 56 comprising a bellows 57 and a bellows cap 58 is accommodated. An end portion of the bellows 57 is attached to the one end cover 54 while the bellows cap 58 is mounted on the other end portion thereof. Consequently, the interior of the housing 52 is divided to a pressure sealing chamber 59 inside the bellows 57 and the bellows cap 58 aid an outside fluid flowin chamber 60 by the bellows 57 and the bellows cap 58.
The end cover 54 on the one left side in this Figure is provided with a pressure supply port 61 for supplying gas into the pressure sealing chamber 59. In this pressure support 61, a plug member 62 for clogging this supply port 61 is fitted in. Thus, after removing this plug member 62, gas under a predetermined pressure is supplied into the sealing chamber 59 from the supply port 61. After supplying, the supply port 61 is clogged with the plug member 62 so as to fill the pressure sealing chamber 59 with gas under the predetermined pressure.
The other end cover 55 on the right side of the same Figure has a mounting portion 63 having a thread portion 64 for connecting the accumulator 51 to a fluid pipe on a system side (not shown). This mounting portion 63 contains a fluid inlet 65 for introducing fluid on the system side into the fluid flow-in chamber 60. Therefore, the actuator 51 is connected to the system side through the mounting portion 63 so as to introduce fluid on the system side into the fluid flow-in chamber 60 through the fluid inlet 65.
The accumulator 51 having the above-described structure accumulates the pressure of oil in a system and discharges the oil as a pressure accumulating apparatus. However, when the pressure of oil is accumulated or discharged, pulsating waves occur and thereby some (abnormal) sound has been generated. =p In views of the above problem, an object of the present invention is to provide an accumulator capable of damping the sound due to the pulsating wave.